Once Upon Another Time
by iwritewutiwant
Summary: Pan's Curse doesn't send the townspeople back to the Enchanted Forest, it just erases their memories of Emma and Henry. Ten years later Regina meets and falls in love with a young man named Henry. BeliverQueen Incest inside.
1. Chapter 1

Regina watched the little yellow car as it drove away crossing the town line and taking with it the thing she loved most in the world, her son. She wept openly as Pan's Curse set upon them, refusing comfort from the charming idiots who still looked at her as if she were Evil. As the purple clouds swirled around her she prayed that on some level, in some way, Henry would still know her love.

The curse that swept over Storybrook did not return them to the Enchanted Forest as it should have. Regina awake the following morning in her bed in the mayoral mansion. She looked down at her gray silk pajamas in confusion before jumping from the bed and running down the hall to throw open the door to Henry's room. Only, it wasn't Henry's room, it was a spare bedroom with a bed, dresser and small writing desk that held a black phone. Not unlike the room it had been before it was home to her baby boy.

She wandered through the house, taking note of all of the things that were different from the day before. The lack of markings on the wall in the kitchen where she had recorded his height. The pantry full of healthy food and missing a box of chocolate cereal. The lack of comic books in her library. Regina took a chance and opened the door to retreive the paper and checked the date to see that it was indeed the next day. So apparenlty the curse had reset Storybrook back to the original cursed timeline, but had removed Henry.

After getting dressed, she ventured out to Granny's for coffee and recon. Through the window, she saw Ruby pouring coffee for David, who was sitting with Katherine. Belle was sitting at the counter sipping tea, and Granny was talking with one of the dwarves. She kept walking towards Gold's shop, only to find the place closed. She looked inside and saw Gold speaking with his son. He looked up and nodded at her. Chances were that he wasn't awake this time since it wasn't his curse, so she kept on walking until she reached the school. She watched as Henry's classmates all played around before the bell. She blinked back her tears and kept walking, slowly making her way to town hall.

A quick search of the records showed that Henry did not exist. Except he did, and his absence was breaking what was left of her heart.

That night, Regina went to her vault and crafted a forgetting potion which she drank before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later, May 2021

Regina smiled as she thanked the young man behind the counter and accepted her drink. She sipped as she looked around the small café searching for a spot to sit while she enjoyed her coffee. It was late spring, and the place seemed to be overflowing with young people cramming for finals. Every major city that she had visited over the past ten years seemed to be this way – full of young people diligently studying, writing, typing and talking. It was exhilarating to be surrounded by their energy.

"Excuse me," Regina looked up at the young man who stood in front of her. He had brown hair and green eyes, and he was looking at her expectantly. "My name is Henry, and I noticed that you were looking for a place to sit." He turned and pointed to a table in the far corner of the café. "My friends have all left, so if you don't mind sharing, you can join me." He offered her a smile, and something in her chest shifted a little bit.

"I'd like that, Henry. My name is Regina." She smiled and walked toward the table after he stepped aside.

-BQ-BQ-BQ-

Henry was studying English Literature at NYU. He was an only child who's only living relative had died the year before when he was a sophomore in college. He loved comic books and fairy tales and his dream was to move to a small town in Maine to write novels, like Steven King. He looked at Regina with stars in his eyes, and she could tell from his face that he found her attractive.

Regina was flattered that he seemed to want to abandon his studies to talk with her. She told him a little about herself, mainly that she was the mayor of a small town in Maine, that she had lived there for 38 years and that she traveled to New York regularly because she loved the energy.

They talked for hours that day, until Regina noticed that the sun had dropped lower in the sky.

"Oh, Henry, I hope I didn't keep your from studying today." She blushed, when she thought about what she had said, but he just smiled.

"I really enjoyed myself, Regina. You're so easy to talk with." He ducked his head and she smiled at his sudden shyness. Feeling brave, she reached across the table and grabbed the pencil that was sitting beside his notes, using it to scribble a note on the top page.

"I'm headed home in the morning, but I'll be back in the city in two weeks. Why don't you give me a call if you're not too busy, and you can give me the 20 year old native's tour of the city?" she held her breath until he grinned at her.

"It's a date."

Two weeks later

The chime from her phone reminded her that she needed to be headed to the airport. Regina checked her reflection in the mirror, adjusted the jacket on her suit, and made her way downstairs. Ruby was waiting for her in the foyer, and grabbed her suitcase to put in the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Ruby, and for house sitting."

"It's not problem, Regina. I'm really glad that you're taking a real vacation. Danny is going to miss you, though." The two of them had become friends over the past decade, bonding more after Snow and David had returned to the Enchanted Forest about a year after the second curse. The Charmings had never really forgiven Regina for making them send their baby away, and once they had their memories back, they needed to be far away, something that Gold was able to do for them.

Ruby had bonded with Regina after friends left, and when word came through that they had been killed during a coup attempt, Ruby had gone through a portal to retrieve their infant son, who she was raising, with the help of Granny, and sometimes Regina. The five year old boy adored his Auntie Regina, and she him.

Regina was excited, but she didn't want to tell Ruby that it had eveything to do with the young man she had met two weeks earlier. For one thing, he was very young. The fact that he had been texting her daily since their meeting was only making her more anxious. She couldn't understand why he was so interested in her. Seeing his name on her phone made her as giddy as she had been when going to see Daniel in the stables a lifetime ago. And it wasn't as if anything could ever come of it since Henry lived in the real world and she was very much a witch living in a magical town that didn't really exist.

"Well, it's not really a vacation. I'm thinking about leaving Storybrook and tying to live in the real world." She looked over at her friend. "I know that since the curse broke we've all be able to come and go, but Storybrook isn't on the map, and other than us, no one ever comes here. I want to meet new people." She turned to stare out the window. "I want a chance to just be Regina."

Ruby reached over and rested her hand on Regina's knee, but she didn't say anything until she bade her friend goodbye at the airport.

Henry was waiting for her when she arrived at the airport in New York. He was holding as sign that read 'Regina Mills' and grinned at her when she noticed him. His hair was flopping in his eyes and he looked like a really tall ten year old, and her heart skipped a beat.

He took drove her to her hotel and waited in the lobby while she dropped off her bags and then he escorted her to a few of the sights that he felt she needed to see, none of which had been on any tour she'd taken before. The places they went were full of memories of time spent with his mom, and she could see the wistfulness in his eyes as he shared what made each place so special.

"You miss her a lot, don't you." He nodded and a tear rolled down his cheek. She wiped it away and pulled him closer to her side as they sat on a bench watching children throw bread at ducks. "I lost my parents a long time ago and it really doesn't get any easier." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and she thanked him for sharing such personal places with her.

They had dinner in Chinatown, and he tried to teach her how to use chopsticks. She kept dropping the food on the way to her mouth, and it was light and funny and she thought that it was just perfect.

He took her back to her hotel, and she invited him up to the room. He accepted and once they were inside he backed her up against the door and stared down into her eyes. She stared back for a moment, and then he was kissing her.

Regina moaned as he pressed her against the door, her arms coming up automatically to grasp onto his shoulders. His mouth was rough against hers but his lips were surprisingly soft. He moved his lips to her jawline and then to her ear where his harsh breath made her shiver. When he picked her up she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him.

He walked her to the bed and climbed on, kneeling as he lowed her on to her back. She could feel that he was aroused as she rocked her hips against him. They kissed, mouths hungry and hands roaming as he fumbled with the zipper at the back of her dress. He worked it down, and then pulled away, pulling her up so that he could work it off her shoulders. Warm lips kissed down her neck and across her exposed chest before he go frustrated and started pulling at the material. She pushed him away and quickly stood letting the dress drop. She hadn't planned on this, hadn't planned to be naked with anyone on this trip. She stood beside the bed in panties and a bra, and kicked off her heels grateful that she hadn't worn hose.

Henry stood as well and she reached over to undo the buckle on his belt before undoing the button and pushing the denim down to reveal his hardness. She ran her fingers along his cock and smiled as he shivered. He pulled her close and into a deep kiss, reaching around to undo the clasp on her bra. Regina moaned at the feel of his cock against her belly. He pushed her back onto the bed, and then knelt, pulling at her legs until her ass rested on the edge of the bed. He licked up her leg and then kissed her over the fabric of her panties, nosing at her clit and inhaling the strong scent of her arousal.

"You smell so good, Regina." He licked up her belly and wrapped his lips around a nipple, sucking gently as he worked the panties down, then licked his way back down until he was nosing at her clit. She sighed as he wrapped his arms under her thigh and brought his hands around to hold her open. Oral sex was not something that she had experienced a lot of in her time; the first touch of his tongue was enough to pull a loud groan from her and she shivered at the intensity. Henry smiled against her and then began licking and sucking in earnest, using nose to bump her clit while his tongue dug deep inside her. She was dripping on to his face, and he shifted his hands so that he could slip a finger inside her. She cried out when started thrusting and he quickly added a second finger, twisting and pulling as he continued to suck on her clit.

"more," she begged, and he added a third finger before he began whipping his tongue against her clit. Regina screamed as her orgasm slammed into her, the sharp spasms around his fingers causing them both to swear. He rested his head on her flat belly as she shook beneath him, fingers still thrusting and wetness running down his hand.

"Holy fuck, that was hot." He kissed her slit, giving it a lick as he pulled his fingers free and slid up her body. Her legs spread around him and he settled between her open thighs. "I really need to fuck you now," he said, hips thrusting against her wetness. He leaned down and sucked her nipples into his mouth in turn before kissing her and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She sucked at him, loving her taste in his mouth. She bucked her hips and his tip grazed her clit. She'd felt his thickness though his pants but it was so much more intense as they lay naked. She reached down and guided him to her opening.

Henry had an enormous cock, compared to her past lovers. She imagined that it was a log and that it would split her open and that she would die from the pleasure. He slid in slowly, staring into her eyes and biting his lip as he filled her. When he was fully sheathed he kissed her deeply, reaching back to wrap her legs around his hps, tilting her so that he could go just a little deeper, and then be began to move. He fucked her fast and hard and when she was clinging to him and muttering fuck fuck fuck, he slowed down until he could see the desperation in her eyes. He alternated between between hard, fast, and slow, until she was begging him make her come. He leaned forward and her had nipples brushed against the slightly rough hair on his chest. It was all too much and when his hips sped up she fell into her second orgasm, chanting his name as she clawed at his back. He kept pumping, taking her though her pleasure and then slipping his fingers down to nudge against her clit, pushing her into her third orgasm and taking him along with her. She shivered as she felt him pumping inside her, something she hadn't felt since her time with the King, something that had never felt so wonderful.

They lay together recovering, neither one talking. She rolled on to her side and stared at the beautiful young man who had fucked her so intently through three orgasms. He was staring at her, his head turned to the side. She admired his physique, the chest wide but not really broad, the abs flat but not overly defined. She let her fingers trace the path of hair that led to his manhood and then gently stroked his now flaccid cock. It wasn't quite as large as she imagined and she smiled. She sat up and leaned over his waist, taking his softness into her mouth and tasting the remnants of their passion. She never would have done that in the past, taken a cock in her mouth after it had been inside her. His matted pubic hair held traces of semen and her fluids and she licked around th base of his cock, tasting it all as if to get him clean. Henry, still young enough to have a hair trigger, began to harden as she explored. He was much thicker now, and her small mouth stretched around his girth. It wasn't the largest she had seen or touched, but it was definitely the largest she had actually fucked or sucked.

He let her suck him until his cock was throbbing and leaking before he urged her to come back up where he could kiss her again. He sat up with her and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her small form and pressing her breasts against his chest. His hardness was trapped between them and pressing against her clit. She rolled her hips and bit at his bottom lip, making him laugh.

"Someone is eager." He slid his hands down and grasped her hips lifting her just enough for his cock to slide back inside her. She sighed as she slid down his length. He held on to her hips as she rocked against him, and leaned down to lick and suck at her nipples. She rode him slowly at first, and then more quickly as her orgasm approached. He seemed to know, and slid a hand between them to work her clit, helping her along. She came quickly with the extra attention, squeezing him until he thought that he wouldn't be able to hold back and then stopping to rest her head on his shoulder. They were pressed close together and he could feel the her heart beating fiercely against his own chest. He pressed a kiss to her hair and then shifted his hips so that she was under him again.

He knelt with her leg lifted up, feet resting on his shoulders. He shifted his weight to his arms and then told her to hold on. He fucked her fast and hard until she was gasping and coming around him before he came inside her once again. She let her legs drop to the bed and he rolled them so that the were on their sided, still connected. He kissed her again, softly, and smiled at her sleepily. He pulled her close and fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

They spent the week together, watching movies, ordering room service and fucking. After the first night, he had left her a note on the pillow when he slipped out to go home and shower. He was still gone when she awoke and she panicked until she saw the note letting her know that he'd gone home to shower and change. She'd sent him a text telling him to bring back a change of clothes if he wanted, before showering and dressing in one othe white hotel robes. She ordered breakfast and settled down to read the paper, relieved that he would be returning.

By the time she was packing to return home, she'd grown attached to the man-child who never pushed when she got cryptic about her life, but seemed thrilled with what she did share. He'd admired her photos of Daniel and Ruby, and had snapped a selfie of the two of them cuddling on the couch when she had dozed off during a movie. Something to remember him by, he'd called it. She sent him a copy and he'd saved it as his lock screen.

When he dropped her at the airport, he seemed reluctant to let her go. She kissed him, reminded him that the summer session would be staring soon and that he'd miss her less once he got busy. He walked her to the security point, kissed her long and deep and turned away with tears in his eyes. He didn't see that she was crying as well.

-BQ-BQ-BQ-

Six Weeks Later, July 2021

"Auntie Regina, who's this?" Daniel pointed to the face smiling from the phone. Regina looked down and saw that she had an incoming call from Henry, and she swiped to ignore it.

"He's a friend, sweetheart." Ruby, having overhear the question, grabbed the phone and opened the camera app, asking her son to show her the friend. Sticky fingers pointed to a young man with brown hair and green eyes, and she laughed.

"You know, Regina, I think it's hilarious that you have a picture of a man who could be Snow's little brother on your phone." Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed the device from her friend. She looked at the picture and remembered their week together, and then closed the app.

"You're not funny, wolf." She tickled Daniel making the little boy giggle and squirm way from her. "Besides, he lives in New York, and other than phone calls and the occasional video chat, I haven't seen him in almost two months." She really did miss him, but between her job and his demanding last year of college they hadn't been able to connect. It wasn't an easy drive to make, and she couldn't justify flying out regularly, even though she could easily afford it. Their unplanned week of sex had been a surprise turn of events and they hadn't talked about it at all. In fact, they had only had silly conversations about the weather and shared longing stares in the time since they'd seen each other. She suddenly felt guilty, and fired off a quick text to let him know that she was with Daniel and would call him later.

That night, she sent an invite for a video chat, and when he answered she asked if he was alone. He'd nodded, and she'd stepped back from the desk letting him see that she was naked. They didn't speak as they watched each other masturbate, and when they were done, she'd promised to call him the next day. After she hung up, she blocked his number and cried herself to sleep.

-BQ-BQ-BQ-

May 2022

Regina pulled open the door already fussing at Ruby for being late.

"Your god daughter has been waiting for you, wolf." She looked up and the smile shifted into confusion. "Henry? What are you…how did you…"

"Oh, thank god. I've been searching for you for almost a year Regina!" He rushed forward as if to hug her and then stopped, finally noticing that she held a baby in her arms. He looked up at her, a question in his eyes.

Regina stepped back and invited him in. She led him to the living room and placed the baby in a swing, pressing the button to make it go.

"I don't know where to start." She sat down and patted the sofa beside her. He dropped down beside her and reached for her hand.

"Let me? I've been searching for you because I fell in love with you that week in New York. I know I'm young, and I know that you've moved on and have a family, but I had to see you again. I just had to let you know." He squeezed her hand, raised it to her lips and kissed it, and then stood up, turning to leave.

"You love me?" he nodded. "But, I'm old enough to be your mother." He shrugged. Regina wiped tears she didn't realize were falling, and stood up, walking up close to him. She reached up to touch his face, looking deep into his eyes, and then she kissed him.

A wave of light broke over them and washed outward through the town. She stepped back and stared at the man she was kissing. The father of her child. The son that she had taken a potion to forget and hadn't seen in over ten years. She'd been kissing her son. She was in love with her _son_. She'd just shared _True Love's Kiss_ with her son.

"Mom?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't planning to add to this, but I couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened next. There is no smut in this chapter, but this is still a BeliverQueen story. If that isn't your thing, you should stop reading now.**

"Henry…"

"I never thought I'd see you again, mom." He pulled her close again, ignoring her stiff posture, and buried his nose in her hair. "After Ma died, I was so alone, and then you came along and saved me." He pulled back and smiled at her, finally noticing that she did not share his enthusiasm. And then his mind caught up. He had fallen in love with Regina during the week that they spent together in New York.

Regina opened her mouth as if to speak, but was saved by a high pitched whine that quickly became a wail. She hurried over to the swing there her daughter lay fussing and quickly unstrapped the little girl. She pulled her close and kissed her little red cheeks, promising to make it all better. She turned to Henry who suddenly looked sad again.

"I need to feed her." He nodded, and she moved over to sit on the sofa, pulling at the buttons on her shirt with one hand as she cradled the fussing babe. The baby stopped fussing as the nipple was bared, latching on with a grunt and sucking lustily. Regina watched her daughter for a moment and then gestured around the room. "You can sit if you're going to stay. I'll understand if you need to leave, though."

Henry stood for a moment, his conflicting emotions flickering across his face as he watched his mother feed his sister (she had to be his sister, right?) and wondered what was going to happen next. He shook his head and trudged over to a chair that put him near his mother. He stared at the baby nursing on a breast that he himself had had in his mouth and a feeling of jealousy burned in his chest. He closed his eyes.

"We need to talk about this, Henry, but it will have to wait until the princess has finished her lunch." He nodded again, and she hummed, looking down at the little girl who was patting her breast as she sucked. "She's such a good eater, aren't you princess?" She continued to to coo at her daughter, tickling her tummy when she placed her on the sofa so that she could adjust her shirt and switch sides. Henry was silent the whole time, and Regina tried not to think about the fact that she was essentially topless in front of her son. Her rational mind told her that he'd seen it before, while her baser side was just plain turned on. They didn't speak to each other until after the baby had fallen asleep (nipple in mouth, milk running down her cheek) and Regina had deposited her in a portable crib.

"Your daughter is beautiful," he said as he watched her button her blouse. He watched as she blushed but held his gaze.

"Thank you."

"What's her name?"

"Charlotte Amelia Mills," she replied with a smile. He nodded awkwardly as his mind tried to reconcile his past with his present. "Henry," she began, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"I need a moment." She nodded.

"Of course." She stood and walked towards what he knew to be her office. "I'm sure that everyone is wondering about you and your mother now that the curse is broken. I should make sure that…." she waved her hand weakly and then left the room. Henry sat in silence for a moment before getting up and walking over to the portable crib where the baby slept. He studied her face. Her cheeks were round and her lips deep pink and bow shaped. She had brown hair that curled at the ends, and her complexion was a little lighter than Regina's. He thought she was just as beautiful as her mother. As _his_ mother. His Tue Love. He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes and swiped at them angrily, turning and striding to the door. He needed to leave. He needed to be somewhere else while he reconciled his past and his present. Because he _couldn't_ be in love with his mother, could he? Not for the first time he wished that his blonde mother was still alive. But, if Emma was alive, then would he have met Regina? He sniffled and opened the door, running in to Ruby and a small boy as he stepped outside.

"Henry!" Ruby grabbed him into a crushing hug, lifting him from the ground. "It's so good to see you, kid. I didn't even know that I was missing you until a few minutes ago." She let go and when she stepped back, she noticed his tears. "Oh, kid, what's wrong?" He shook his head, unable to speak.

Ruby leaned down to the little boy and told him to go find his aunt. She waited until he had scampered off before grabbing Henry's arm and leading him back into the house. They walked through to the living room where Charlotte was still sleeping and sat on the sofa. She looked around, expecting to see Emma in the room.

"Where's your mom? Where have you two been for the past ten years? I'm guessing that one of you broke the curse, so I'm going to need details."

Regina chose that moment to enter the room with Daniel in tow. She gave Henry a tentative smile and then turned to Ruby.

"It's a long story, Ruby, and one that will have to wait until after I've held a press conference to address the breaking of Pan's Curse."


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, this is really the end. I can't imagine what else to do with it, and I have another idea that I would like to explore. I hope you enjoy. Once again, for those who think I've changed my tune in this last chapter, this is BelieverQueen and the incest is consensual.**

She kept it brief, letting everyone know that someone had come to town and that the curse had been broken with True Love's Kiss. She gave no details and took no questions, reminding everyone that she was still on maternity leave, and requesting that questions be sent to her office where Kathryn would handle them.

Regina returned inside to find Ruby holding a fussing baby while Henry and Daniel sat on the couch staring warily at each other. Any other time, it would have been amusing to watch her son and his tiny uncle, but today it was unsettling. She and Henry needed to talk, and they needed to be alone.

"Ruby." The woman looked up from where she was making faces at Charlotte and smiled before noticing the serious look on her friend's face.

"Right." She walked over to Henry and handed him the fussy baby before calling Daniel. "Come on kid, we'll come visit with Regina and Charlotte tomorrow, ok?" Daniel hopped off the couch and ran over to Regina, hugging her legs before trotting out of the room with his mother. Ruby winked at Regina and then she and Daniel were gone.

Henry, for his part, was frozen in place. Charlotte began to cry in earnest, her little wails seeming to echo around the room. Regina hurried over to gather the babe and noticed once again that Henry was near tears. She smiled at him as she bounced the baby in her arms.

"She cries just as much as you did. Must be those Charming genes." She laughed as his jaw dropped open. "I was going to tell you when you first got here, but you had to go and declare your love and then break that dammed curse." Henry just gaped at her as he processed what she had just revealed. Charlotte was his daughter. He shook his head as he put the whole thing together – his mother, who had cursed herself to be barren, had conceived his child in the Land Without Magic, because he was her True Love.

"My brain hurts." He dropped his head back onto the couch and groaned. "You know, I do love you, and I'm trying to play catch up, but my mind is stuck on the fact that during the best week of my life, I did my _mom_ in the shower." Regina laughed, a rich loud sound that made his heart sing. He had missed that laugh, one that he had heard daily for the first eight years of his life, before talk of fairy tales and evil queens had stolen their bliss. She was still rocking the baby and had stuffed a soother into her little mouth which had calmed her down. "You look beautiful with a baby in your arms," he said, smiling at her when she blushed.

"You're biased." She put the baby back into the swing and joined him on the couch. "A lot has happened since the day I sent you away, and I want to tell you all about it, but first, I need to know if you're ok with this." He swallowed roughly and nodded. "Ok, then." And then she kissed him.

BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ

Regina hadn't given a lot of thought to whether or not she was going to seek out Henry and tell him about his daughter. She had spent her entire pregnancy missing him, missing his touch, and wishing that they were together – especially when she was so horny that she couldn't think straight. She had told herself that she was keeping it from him so that he could finish college and so that he wouldn't feel tied down by a surprise pregnancy. He was young, she rationalized, and he needed the chance to be young. She had always wanted a child and this was likely her only shot at being a mother.

It was bullshit, she knew, but it had kept her this side of sane for the past eleven months. Having him here, in her house, set her nerves on fire. She was confused by her own reaction because there was a part of her brain that was screaming at her to back away because he was her little prince, but the larger part was thinking of all of the ways that he had pleasured her in the past. She wanted him, and she was conflicted.

Henry was struggling as well. He wanted to have a real conversation, to ask about his family and to know what had happened while he was gone. He wanted his mother to comfort him and to share memories about his Ma because he really missed her, and he knew that someone would finally understand. He wanted to know all about his daughter. And he wanted to worship the body that had borne his child.

He didn't know who moved first, but one moment they were staring at each other, and the next she was in his arms and they were kissing as if to make up for lost time. Regina pushed him back on the sofa and pressed her body into his, groaning when he wrapped her in his strong embrace and pulled her closer. She could feel him growing hard against her and she ground her hips into his, wanting to feel him, loving that he was responding to her in this way.

She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back so that she could kiss along his jaw. He panted harshly and thrust his hips up at her. His pulse was strong under her lips, his heart beating fast as she found the sensitive spots on his neck.

"Oh _fuck_ ," he said breathily, and she chuckled, licking a path back up to his chin and then nipping lightly with her teeth. She claimed his lips again and shifted so that she was sitting on his belly. She sat up and he moved his hands to her hips, helping her to grind against him. "I've missed this, missed you." She grunted as she worked her hips on his firm stomach. "I bet you were so hot when you were pregnant with my baby." He moved one hand under her skirt and into her panties, dipping into her wetness but not touching her clit. "I spent so many nights jacking off and thinking about you." She came with a yell when he said that and he watched as she writhed against him. He pulled her down when she was spent and held her close, pressing kisses to her head.

When she had recovered, Regina shifted, feeling that he was still hard under him. She wanted him, wanted to take him to her bed, but she resisted, moving instead to sit up. She palmed him as she stood, and leaned over to kiss him.

"I need to feed Charlotte again, and we still need to talk." She motioned to the wet spots on the front of her blouse. "I'm leaking, and as much as I _want_ your mouth on me, I _need_ hers right now." He laughed and rolled over to watch her with the baby. Charlotte was asleep, and Regina was tickling her cheek trying to wake her.

"I want to watch again, and then I want to taste." She gave him a sultry smile and invited him to follow her upstairs. The went into the nursery, and he watched as she put the baby down and then stripped off the blouse completely. She nursed the baby in a rocking chair, and he sat on the floor at her feet with his head resting on her knee watching intently. When she finished, she changed a diaper, dressed the baby in a pale purple sleeper, and put her into the crib. Then she led him to her bedroom.

The room was as he remembered, only missing the pictures of him that had been on the dresser and bedside table. He watched her remove the rest of her clothes and then climb onto the bed, and then he did the same, reminded of their time in New York. This time, though, there was a different urgency. He was on his knees beside her, raking his eyes up and down her naked body. It had changed with the pregnancy, and she was a little softer around the hips and breasts. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the c-section scar on her lower belly and then one on each breast. He kissed her nipples and gave each one a gentle tug with his lips before kissing up to her lips. He moved to lay on top of her and she spread her legs, wrapping them around his hips. They moved together as they kissed, both reveling in the feel of the other.

"Can we? Is it too soon? I don't want to hurt you." He was desperate for release, but he was unsure. She nodded and shifted her hips under him, drawing out a moan as he felt her wetness again. "I really need to be inside you, mom," he said as he pressed his tip to her opening.

Regina bit down on his shoulder so that her cry of pleasure wouldn't wake the baby in the room down the hall. It had been so long that he felt larger than she knew him to be. He lifted her hips a little more and the deeper strokes pulled groans and grunts from them both. It was fast and hard and then she was falling over the edge and he was coming inside her and the world _finally_ felt right.

They slept for a while, and before she went to feed the baby, Henry held her down and licked at her nipples to get a taste of her milk. She grouched at him for turning her on, but she returned with her nipples still leaking. He'd suckled gently while rubbing his hard cock against her hip, and then she'd sat in his lap and rode him, her tongue in his mouth searching out the last of her milk.

Then next time she woke, he was holding their daughter, and then he held them both while she nursed.

"What happens when everyone finds out that it was us who broke the curse, that I'm your True Love?"

"Well, I'm sure that the old folks will demand that you marry me since I did carry your child." Henry frowned at her.

"I'm being serious mo-Regina." She smiled at him. That was going to take some getting used to, for both of them.

"Remember, we're not from here – our relationship would be perfectly acceptable in the Old World because while I raised you, I did not birth you."

"Oh. So we're not going to be shunned for our love?" She shook her head.

"No, but you will be until you make an honest woman of me and claim your child."

"And then?"

"We live Happily Ever After."

BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ BQ


End file.
